The Cell and Tissue Core (CTC) stimulates and supports the use of tissue culture and isolated tissues by Affiliate Investigators by consolidating several specialized activities that would not otherwise be easily accessible due to a need for special training and equipment. A practical outcome of this is that these highly specialized services are provided at uniform high yield and quality. The CTC supported 33 investigators whose projects are described in the Scientific Base of the Core section. This research covers a broad range of diabetes-related topics, from molecular biology to large, epidemiologic studies of type 1 diabetes and type 2 diabetes and diabetic complications, including: the immunology of type 1 diabetes, pancreatic islet cell biology and physiology, fuel homeostasis and obesity, diabetic dyslipidemia and cell biology of arterial wall cells, and patient-oriented medical research investigating risk factors for diabetes and its complications. Major portions of many of these projects were made possible because of the CTC. The CTC provides 1) access to tissue culture-related equipment; 2) culture medium, balanced salt solutions, and buffers; 3) cells and cell cultures from a central repository; 4) buffy coats and DNA; 5) cell transformations and transfections; 6) organ isolations and cultures; 7) technical assistance with experiments; 8) technical assistance with hybridomas; 9) training of staff and fellows in tissue culture methodology; and 10) consultation. Core administration and facilities, services, development work, training activities, and benefits are described under Core Function. Publications by investigators who have used the Core are listed in the Core Bibliography.